Customers are increasingly placing online orders for various types of items for delivery. For instance, instead of preparing a meal at home, a customer may place an online order for food and/or drink items, where the food/drink items are then delivered to a location associated with the customer (e.g., a residence, a workplace, etc.). However, provided that a food item is intended to be consumed at a hot/warm temperature (e.g., hot soup), a cold temperature (e.g., ice cream), or at a particular condition, the amount of time between preparation of the food item and delivery to the customer may cause the food item to fall outside its ideal condition for consumption. This may result in customer complaints and/or requests for refunds. Existing processes for packaging food items for delivery and for transporting food items are inadequate to ensure that the food items arrive at a delivery destination in their intended consumption condition (e.g., hot, cold, crisp, etc.).